


love dares you

by Val_Brown



Category: Frank Iero (Musician), Gerard Way (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP... that is all. There is really no plot thought I think this will begin a series...</p>
            </blockquote>





	love dares you

“Tommy, hands.” A stern voice said softly from the dark. Tommy bit his lower lip and brought both hands back over his head, grabbing the wooden slats of the headboard. “Frankie, move lower, put his leg over your shoulder.”

Frank nodded and moved lower, positioning Tommy just how he was told. He looked back, waiting for the next instruction.

“Suck him Frankie. Show him how good you are.”

Frank turned back and gazed up at Tommy, running one hand over the soft plain of his belly, tracing the thin trail of hair beneath Tommy’s belly button. Leaning in Frank licked over the warm crease of Tommy’s thigh, tracing his hip, nipping at the skin. Tommy moaned and thrust his hips up; Frank pressed them back on the bed and ran his tongue over the head of Tommy’s cock, flicking over the slit.

“F—Fucking tease, Come on Iero…” Tommy groaned as he tried to press up again, only to stop at the sound of a light cough.

“Stop teasing Frankie.”

Pressing a kiss to the tip, Frank opened his mouth and suckled the head, pressing his tongue to the sensitive spot just beneath the crown, one hand coming down to press just behind Tommy’s balls as Frank sucked more into his mouth swallowing around the head. Tommy groaned and bucked as much as he dared, not wanting to break the rules.

“He’s good at that isn’t he Tommy?”

Tommy just nodded, his voice no longer working to make actual words only sounds as Frank bobbed his head and let his tongue slide over the tip, flicking the slit as he pulled off, his lips red and shiny as he took a breath. Frank looked up at Tommy as his fingers slid over the smooth skin behind his balls, slipping between his cheeks, teasing his hole. Tommy’s breath caught in his throat as he let his knees fall wider, his leg slipping off Frank’s shoulder.

“Eager for something Tommy?” the voice said from the dark.

“Please, Gee, please… I…” Tommy pressed his hips down against Frank’s fingers, moaning as the tip of one barely breached him.

“Tell me Tommy, what do you want?”

“Fuck me… please.” Tommy gripped the headboard harder, his hips rolling against Frank’s hand.

“You want Frank to fuck you Tommy? Want him to finger you open while he sucks your cock? Then after he gets you nice and wet, want him to fuck you hard just like you like it?” Gerard whispered softly from his seat next to the bed. “Or how about if instead of his cock, I make Frank use that new toy…”

Tommy moaned, he remembered being with Gerard when he bought the toy, it was the first day he wore his new collar out. Tommy felt his cock jerk and leak against his stomach at the memory. “God… please.”

“You like that Tommy?” Gerard asked as he reached a hand out and touched Tommy’s calf, trailing his fingers over the soft, smooth skin; he shaved Tommy before Frank came over knowing that he would appreciate the gesture. “You want the new toy first? Want Frank to fuck you with that before he holds you down and fucks you with his cock?”

Tommy whimpered as Frank pulled his hand away. There was a click and a squelching sound before Tommy felt Frank put a hand to his belly as his other hand slipped back between his cheeks, slick fingers rubbing around the rim, before one slipped in. “Fuck… Frank…”

Tommy groaned and rolled his hips down, feeling Frank’s finger slip deeper, feeling it curve as he pulled out, sliding back in, rubbing his thumb against the skin behind Tommy’s balls. Frank pulled back adding a second finger, curling them pressing back in, twisting them, stretching Tommy open.

“Frank, more lube… I want him wet.” Gerard said softly, his hand touching Frank’s back. Frank leaned back pulling his hand free, making Tommy whine, as he reached back for more lube.

Frank pressed back inside Tommy with three fingers, twisting them pressing against his prostate as he pulled out, pressing back with a tight knot of four, lube squelching between his fingers as Tommy moaned and pressed against his hand. “Frankie… please… fuck me please…”

“Here… use this first,” Gerard handed Frank a large black dildo with a condom already rolled on it. Spreading lube over it, Frank leaned over Tommy and pressed it against his hole.

“You ready, baby?” Frank asked, his lips barely touching Tommy’s.

“Please Frank…” Tommy whimpered, his hips pressing down pushing against the tip of the dildo. Frank leaned back and pressed the toy in, fascinated with the way Tommy’s body just opened for it.

“Fuck, Tommy…” Frank whispered as he fucked Tommy with the toy. He could hear Gerard behind them, his breathing stuttering, the sound of his hand moving over his own cock.

“Frank… Fuck… no more toy… fuck him now,” Gerard groaned out as he fumbled to hand Frank a condom, without letting go of his own cock. Frank pulled the toy free and tossed it to the side as he ripped the condom open and rolled it over his cock, slicking himself with more lube he lined up and sank inside.

“Nnngghh… Frank… fuck… harder please…” Tommy moaned as he hands slipped from the headboard, falling against the pillow, his fingers twitching slightly. Frank hitched Tommy’s legs higher and started thrusting faster, the hard smack of his hips against Tommy’s ass making him groan. He could hear Gerard behind them, the slick sound of his hand moving over his cock, the sound of his moans making Frank move faster, his hands gripping Tommy hard enough to bruise, thrusting into him hard enough Tommy has to grab the headboard again to keep from smacking his head on the wood.

* * *

Gerard watched as Frank thrust into Tommy, watched the way his tanned, tattooed hands flexed around the pale flesh of Tommy’s thighs. The way the muscles of his back and shoulders flexed as he moved and leaned over Tommy. Gerard groaned as his hand slid over his cock, rubbing over the head, letting his thumb press into the slit.

“Make him come Frankie… I… need to see it…” Gerard moaned as he brought his free hand down to tug at his balls, rolling them between his fingers. Biting his lip, he watched as Frank let go of Tommy’s right thigh and started stroking Tommy’s leaking cock as he thrust inside. Gerard watched as Tommy’s hands flexed, his grip in the headboard tightening as his back arched, his mouth falling open in a soundless cry as he came over Frank’s hand and his own belly. That visual, Tommy whimpering, covered in his own come, limply grabbing at Frank as he thrust faster; chasing his own orgasm is what pushed Gerard over the edge. With a loud cry, Gerard came over his hand, his legs shaking, head lolling to the side as he watched Frank shout and stutter through his orgasm, clenching Tommy’s hips, trying to get deeper.

* * *

Tommy slowly came back, blinking his eyes open he saw Gerard still in the chair, and Frank still bent over him, sweat dripping from his nose. Reaching one hand up he pushed Frank’s hair behind his ear, with the other he stretched it toward Gerard, smiling.

This may not be conventional, but Tommy wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
